


You're too good to be all mine

by becka



Series: Hold me closer in the night [3]
Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 15:19:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17246567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becka/pseuds/becka
Summary: Nick watches Niall in his natural habitat (dancing with pro golfers) and they try something they haven't tried before.Sequel toLook down just to see how it feels.





	You're too good to be all mine

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed by [Lucy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/balefully), who is the best, as always.

Niall is drunk, bright-eyed and pink-cheeked and laughing loud enough to be heard over the music. Nick watches him all night, can’t help the way his eyes find him again and again. He’s the brightest spot in the room, although that’s a feeling rather than a fact because some of his golf pals are well fit, and more than one of them has glanced at Nick tonight.

“Queue up a few songs and have a drink with me,” Niall says, when it’s later and sloppier and no one’s looking at his hand on Nick’s wrist. Nick is barely even tipsy, but he can’t seem to tear his eyes away from Niall’s mouth. He queues up a few songs and goes for a drink.

His arm fits nicely around Niall’s shoulders, Niall’s around his waist, fingers fiddling unthinkingly with Nick’s belt. Niall’s skin is hot and sweat-damp from dancing, and it’s all Nick can do not to lick him. He finds himself stroking the neck of his beer, back and forth with his thumb, and Niall makes a soft sound and looks away.

“Next DJ’s on in 20 minutes,” Nick tells him. “I’m trying to decide if I should stay or go.”

“Party’s going to be on for hours,” Niall replies. “If you want some quiet tonight, you should go back to the hotel. I may turn in soon meself.”

“Yeah,” says Nick. “Share a cab?”

“Yeah, grand.”

Everything is coded, heavy with things they can’t say around so many other people. Nick starts counting down the minutes, anticipation fizzing in his belly. He saw Niall long enough for some passionate snogging last night, but everyone was more sober, literally and figuratively, then, more likely to notice things out of the ordinary. Tonight Nick won’t hesitate to stay the night in Niall’s bed.

 

It feels like autumn outside, cool and crisp, and Nick shrugs on his jumper while they wait for a cab. “I told my mates I won’t be back tonight,” Nick tells Niall. “Traveling with straight men is wild, they don’t even ask for the gossip. No natural curiosity at all.”

Niall laughs. “Good weekend though?”

“Yeah,” says Nick. “Still don’t understand a bloomin’ thing about golf.”

“No one’s perfect. The George you came with, he the one you pretend is your husband?”

“Yeah. Not this trip though.” 

The cab pulls up, and Niall looks at it instead of Nick when he says, “I probably shouldn’t like that as much as I do.”

“I don’t mind,” says Nick with a smile.

It seems to take ages to get back to Niall’s hotel, holding hands in the shadowy backseat. Everything Nick can think to say is about what he wants to do in the comfort of Niall’s posh hotel room, but the cab driver, like everyone Nick has tried to greet in French in Paris, has made it very clear he speaks English.

 

Niall leans up to kiss him as soon as the door closes, and Nick pulls him in close with both hands on his arse. He can’t stop smiling as their mouths meet again and again. It’s been so good the last few months, thinking of Niall as his boyfriend instead of just someone he shags sometimes. It’s made it easier for Nick to admit, even if only to himself, that he’s falling in love with him. Maybe there’ll be a moment he can admit it to Niall too.

“I think I really saw you in your element tonight,” Nick tells him as he tugs Niall’s top up over his head. “Dad dancing with professional golfers.”

Niall laughs. “That’s right, my natural habitat.” He’s working the buttons of Nick’s shirt with drunken concentration.

Nick catches his mouth to kiss him again, and they stumble towards the bed, which is huge and invitingly soft. Niall is pliant, easy to maneuver, and they only get as far as kicking off their shoes before Nick herds Niall onto the bed. Nick’s shirt is hanging open as he settles beside Niall, and Niall immediately ducks down to rub his cheek against Nick’s chest hair.

“I kept trying not to stare at you,” Niall says candidly. “It didn’t fucking work, but I tried.”

“I didn’t try,” Nick replies. “Everyone in that room probably knows I fancy the pants off you. Half of them probably do as well.”

“They do not.” Niall rolls his eyes and tries to kiss Nick’s mouth again, but Nick holds him back with a hand on his chest.

“Who in the whole bloody world wouldn’t fancy you?”

“Men who are straight, for a start.”

“I will bet you five quid not all those men are straight.”

“Five quid, eh? You must have quite a lot of confidence for that kind of money. How would you even know?”

“Because some of them were fucking well staring at you as much as I was. I thought I’d have to claw some bitch’s eyes out before the end of the night, looking at my man like that.” It still feels weird and exciting calling Niall “my man” and the like, and Nick rushes it all out so he doesn’t trip over the words.

Niall laughs. “Good you didn’t. They’d never ask you back, and we all know what a shame that’d be for a golf lover like you.”

Nick kisses him. He’s got nothing else to say about his supposed love of golf, and Niall knows it. Niall’s fingers grip at his hair, and the kiss deepens. They’ve got the whole night in front of them, but it’s hard not to rush when Nick just wants to get his mouth on every sweat-salted inch of Niall’s skin. It feels like the grotty post-festival shag they never got back in May, rolling around in bed tipsy and laughing.

Niall lays himself across Nick’s chest, bare skin on bare skin, and Nick holds onto him tightly. There’s a part of him that would be content to spend the whole night kissing, that misses Niall’s mouth in particular, and it’s easy to let that take over. They have hours and hours before Nick has to head for his train home, but kissing Niall makes Nick want to bin off the train and stay even longer.

“When do you go home?” Nick asks, as he rolls them over to settle between Niall’s legs.

“Few days,” replies Niall. He’s tousled and pink-cheeked, and his kiss-swollen mouth seems to move more slowly than usual.

“Busy times back in London?”

“I’ll have some free time.” He cups his hand around the back of Nick’s neck, pulling him back in. His legs open wider around Nick’s, welcome him into the space between. They’re both hard already, and Nick can’t help working his hips down, his dick dragging against Niall’s. It’s almost too much, and Nick shifts to rut into the crease of his thigh, Niall moving to meet him, match him, groaning into his mouth.

“I didn’t plan for this,” Niall says breathlessly. He’s still grinding up against Nick, moving like he can’t help himself, and their mouths are the barest breath apart. It takes Nick a second to realise he means in a practical way.

“Lotion in the bathroom?” he suggests. It’s a posh hotel, there has to be some.

“No condoms.”

“What if I just use my fingers?”

Niall’s breath catches, and Nick can feel the stutter of his hips right up close.

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” He doesn’t know how to talk dirty, and his pulse races, like Niall might just laugh at him for trying.

But Niall says, “Yeah. I couldn’t stop thinking about your fingers all night.”

Nick licks his lips. “Did you think about me touching you?”

“Yeah. I had to stop myself so I wouldn’t get hard. But every time I looked back at you, I thought…” He pushes his hips up, guilelessly hot.

“I wish I could have dragged you under one of those tables and fucked you right there.”

Niall makes a high, wanting noise, and the rocking of his hips gets faster, more focused. “In front of everyone,” Niall says.

“All your golf pals watching,” Nick agrees. “Some of them thinking how much they wished they were me.” He reaches down between Niall’s legs, touches his tight hole where he can’t get inside. Nick presses there, working his fingertips against Niall’s taint while Niall moans and his thighs tremble.

“I can’t,” Niall says, his voice cracking, and Nick can’t imagine anything he can’t do.

“You’re getting close thinking about them watching, aren’t you, love?” 

Niall takes a sharp little breath, not quite a sound, and shakes his head halfway, but it’s undeniable how hard he is, without Nick even touching his cock.

“It’s alright,” Nick says. “I thought about it all night too. Every time I looked at you dancing, I thought about getting into your tight little arse.” He curls his fingers, drags his knuckles along the split of Niall’s arse. “Didn’t bloody care if everyone watched us.”

Niall is flushed and shaking, his cock sitting fat and hard against his belly. “Please,” he murmurs, and their eyes meet for one aching moment. Nick could stop touching him to go get the lotion from the bathroom, but the thought of moving farther away feels impossible when Niall is coming apart under him in the best way. He shifts until he can lean down get his mouth around Niall’s cock, and Niall’s hips jump. He leaves his fingers between Niall’s cheeks, teasing there as he works Niall’s cock with slow bobs of his head. Niall moans, and the taste of precome in Nick’s mouth intensifies, salty on his tongue. Niall’s dry little arsehole accepts one of his fingertips as Niall squirms towards him, spreading himself even wider. Maybe one of these days Nick will rim him, even though that’s never been the sort of thing he wanted before, get him good and wet until Nick can really finger him on spit alone.

Niall moans out another “please” and Nick can feel him right on the edge, everything in him tensing and tightening in the moment before he lets go and spills in Nick’s mouth. Nick swallows him down, stays there for a long moment after just savoring the little sounds Niall makes. Niall’s fingers curl against the back of his neck, tentative and warm. He doesn’t tell Nick to stop, but he starts to squirm away from Nick’s mouth. Nick lets him go, presses his mouth to Niall’s belly instead.

“Jesus,” Niall says. “Come up here.”

Nick’s still hard, but he hasn’t decided what to do about it yet. He settles against Niall’s side to kiss him, his lips swollen and hot against Niall’s, hips working lazily against Niall’s thigh.

"Has anyone ever rimmed you?" Nick asks, looking up from kissing him.

"Once," says Niall with a grimace. "Wasn't the best of circumstances. Guy goes down on his knees in this awful little toilet cubicle, tells me to turn around. Kept interrupting himself to tell me what a dirty boy I was. Then he wanted to fuck without a condom. I left."

"You ever do it without a condom?"

Niall shakes his head. "Thinking about going to the GP with gonorrhea in my arse breaks me out in a cold sweat. Is that..." he seems to consider his phrasing, "is that something you do?"

"Not a lot. It's a lot more cleanup, even without gonorrhea of the bum to worry about.”

Niall licks his lips. “You’ve got me thinking about it now, I have to say.” He’s flushed and almost cartoonishly wide-eyed when he looks up.

Nick feels lost for words. They stare at each other, breathing into each other’s mouths. Nick’s reluctant to say how much he wants to fuck Niall bare. It seems like a lot to ask. “How are you thinking about it, exactly?”

“You know,” says Niall. His cheeks go pinker, and Nick cups his face in one hand to feel the heat of his skin.

“I haven’t got gonorrhea.”

“Yeah. I hope you would have mentioned before now if you did.” He nuzzles towards Nick’s hand.

“You can think about it. Come back to London where there’s proper lube and we’ll see.”

Niall sighs. He looks almost disappointed. But he licks his palm and reaches down for Nick’s cock. “Why don’t you think about it while I do this?”

Nick does. He can’t help it. Niall looks up at him with a calculating little smile, and Nick looks back, wondering if he’s projecting every thought in his head out through his eyeballs. He just can imagine how tight and hot and slick Niall’s arse would be around him, how easy he’d be for it once they got started.

“I’m back in London Thursday,” Niall tells him after Nick’s come all over his thigh.

“That’s not too long then.”

“No,” agrees Niall. “Not long at all.”

*

Niall’s sat on his sofa watching football highlights when Nick gets home from the radio on Thursday. He’s got his feet up and Pig laid on the floor beside him snoring while he strokes her ears. Nick’s not sure Niall’s ever actually used his spare key before, and he looks a little nervous about it, even though he’s smiling.

“Dogs being good hosts?” Nick asks, scooping up Stinky from where he’s running circles in the hall.

“Grand,” says Niall. “Great conversationalists. Absolutely riveting.” He heaves himself off the sofa, avoiding Pig, and comes to stand in front of Nick, tilting his head up for a kiss.

Nick has to set Stinky down again to kiss Niall properly, and that starts him up barking for attention again as Nick slips his tongue into Niall’s mouth.

“Jealous,” Niall says, stepping back from the kiss. “Can’t say I blame him though.”

“Hush,” says Nick to Stinky. Stinky gives another defiant little bark. Pig is looking up as well, wondering if she should join in. “I’ll let them out in the garden. That’ll shut them up a bit.”

Niall follows him to the back door and stands there in his socks watching the dogs investigate the shrubbery. “You sounded good tonight,” he says, looking at the dogs and not at Nick.

“I like that you listen,” Nick replies. He puts a hand on Niall’s waist, and Niall tips his head onto Nick’s shoulder, resting his cheek there.

“You’re a highlight of my day.” He doesn’t even sound sarcastic. Nick kisses the top of his head.

Pig finishes her business and comes up to the door wagging her tail. Stinky is a little black blur rolling in the grass. “Come on, pup,” Nick calls. “Mummy and daddy have plans tonight.”

“Are you mummy or daddy in this scenario?”

“Either, if you like. He certainly doesn’t know.” He goes out to scoop Stinky up off the damp grass, tucking him under one arm to bring him inside while he whines. Niall reaches out to scratch between his ears.

“Can you tell me more about mummy and daddy’s plans?” Niall asks, looking carefully at Stinky and not Nick.

Nick feels tongue-tied and hot. “No,” he says. He’s spent three days consumed by the thought of fucking Niall without a condom, but he can’t just say that.

“I can’t stop thinking about it,” Niall admits, and Nick takes a shaky breath. They can talk around it then.

“Me too.” Nick sets Stinky down and he waddles off in the direction of his food bowl. “It’s only 8, but we could just… go to bed. If you like. We can order pizza or something later, even.” It’s possible there’s food in the house, but Nick’s not in a state of mind to think it through. He’d been thinking about what they might have for tea on the drive home, feeling sort of soft and domestic about it, but actually looking at Niall, all that’s gone out of his head.

“Yeah,” agrees Niall, a flush rising on his cheeks. “I’ve been here a while, thinking about it. I cleaned up a bit before you got here.”

Nick goes a bit lightheaded considering that. It’s all he can do to rush them upstairs, practically shutting the bedroom door in the dogs’ faces. Niall laughs, but he’s already leaning closer for the next kiss, offering himself up. Nick pulls him in close, gets his hands under Niall’s top while he kisses him, Niall’s hands already going for the buttons on Nick’s shirt. Their mouths fit easily together, and Nick only pulls away to get Niall’s top off before coming back for more.

It’s not graceful, but they fall onto the bed together laughing, and Nick ducks in close to mouth at the side of Niall’s neck as Niall squirms on top of him.

“Do you want me like this?” Niall asks, sitting up, skinny legs spread across Nick’s hips. He rests a hand on Nick’s belly, just at the waistband of his jeans, and Nick looks helplessly up.

“I’ll fuck you any way you like, babe.”

Niall’s eyes close and his breath stutters, and his fingers trail down lower, over the rise of Nick’s dick. “I’ll like it any way you fuck me.”

Nick reaches for Niall’s fly. “Like this then. Like this so I can watch you.”

Niall undoes his trousers, gets up on his knees enough to get them partway down his thighs and then realises he won’t make it the rest of the way like that. There’s something frantic about it, watching him half-dressed, reconsidering, before he rolls over to fling the trousers and pants off the rest of the way. Nick gets his jeans down as well, gasping as Niall straddles him again, bare skin hot against his.

“How’d you get yourself ready for me, love?” Nick asks, uncertain if Niall will answer.

“I thought about it before I left the house,” Niall says. “I thought I should touch myself some, clean myself up a bit. I thought that’s the thing you should do, if you’re going out to... But I didn’t. I thought about it too long and I was standing there in my bedroom, listening to you on the radio, and I couldn’t do it. So I come over here, and I thought about it some more. And I went and had a shower in your bathroom, and it felt a bit, like, like maybe I shouldn’t. Maybe I was crossing a line, being in your house alone, touching myself.” Nick’s eyes flick down from his face to his dick, which is proudly, undauntedly hard.

“You weren’t crossing a line. Did you finger yourself in my shower?”

Niall’s dick twitches, and Nick puts his hands on Niall’s thighs, thumbs stroking in between, not quite touching it or the flushed sac of his balls. “I did.”

“What did you think about while you were doing it?”

Niall’s cheeks are pink, and he shuts his eyes and turns his face shyly into his shoulder. “Thought about you fucking me bare. Fuck, you can’t make me talk about it.”

“I like you talking about it.”

Niall looks at him, quick from under his eyelashes, and then bolder. “I put my fingers in my arse, and I thought about you fucking me, and I thought about how it would be if you came home and caught me.”

“I would have liked that. Seeing you like that.” Nick wants to touch him already, but he’s never heard Niall talk like this, and it’s a different kind of foreplay. “I’m sorry I had to stay after the show when all I wanted to do was be here. Did you stay in the shower a long time, just to see if I’d come home?”

“No. I remembered I’m a fucking coward and I got out and put my clothes back on.”

“Next time you don’t have to do that.”

“No?”

“Next time I won’t keep you waiting. I’ll tell everyone at Radio 1 to fuck off because I’ve got a hot Irishman in my shower who needs seeing to.”

Niall laughs, startled, and leans down to kiss him. “I do need seeing to.”

Nick spreads his hands on Niall’s thighs, the span of his fingers seeming enormous as Niall squirms on top of him. He gives a quick thumb swipe up the underside of Niall’s cock, and Niall breathes in sharply. Nick’s bought some better quality lube, went to the trouble of researching what kind to get and then flailed around trying to delete his search history. He gets it out now, very nonchalant, and sets it on his belly, right in Niall’s reach.

“Do you want to do the honors or shall I?” Nick asks.

“You do it,” Niall says. He leans back on his hands, folding himself up so Nick gets a nice long look at his arsehole. Nick squeezes the lube out onto two fingers, rubs Niall’s hole slick while they both watch him do it.

“Christ,” Niall whispers. His skinny thighs are trembling, and his dick is rock hard, his balls tight just above the gentle motion of Nick’s hand. Nick feels his way around, teasing, making a mess with the lube because there’s going to be a mess regardless. When he sinks his fingertips into Niall’s hole, Niall’s mouth tightens on a startled sound, and he goes very still. Nick thinks maybe it hurts, looks up at Niall’s flushed face and realises he’s trying not to come, just from the promise of it. It may be the hottest thing he’s ever seen.

He pushes in deeper, watches Niall’s cock bob and tremble with every small, instinctive motion of his hips. “You can touch yourself if you like,” Nick tells him.

“It’ll be over quick if I do,” Niall replies.

“Then we’ll just start again.”

Niall shakes his head. “I like it like this. I like just watching.”

“I like it too,” says Nick. He pushes his two fingers all the way in, steady, pulls them out to feel the way Niall’s hole clings. Niall swears quietly and turns his face away again. Nick keeps doing it, two fingers in and out, in and out, thick sucking sound of the lube every time.

“You could fuck me right now,” Niall says, his breath a low whine of want.

“Could I?” says Nick, halfway to a genuine question. It seems like there should be more lead-up, but he can see genuine desperation on Niall’s face. He pulls out and runs his slicked hand up his own cock. “Do you want to try like this?”

Niall looks at Nick’s face and then his dick, like a diver judging his angles. Then he gets up on his knees to orient himself over Nick, guide him right up into the split of his arse. He spreads his cheeks around the head of Nick’s cock, wiggles against it until the crown is catching on the slick rim of his hole. And then he pushes down, opening to it. It’s a tight fit as Niall eases down onto him, rolling his hips a little to find the angle, mouth parted wetly and eyes closed. He’s gorgeous like this, and Nick thinks maybe he’ll tell him so, but he can’t interrupt what’s already happening.

It’s so slick without a condom, the heat of Niall’s insides shocking. Nick’s hands frame Niall’s hips as Niall settles, Nick’s cock held deep inside him. “Fuck,” says Niall softly. Nick traces his thumb along the top of his thigh and waits for him to move. Niall shifts on top of him, thighs flexing as he does, pushing up just a little and then sliding back down, feeling out the length of Nick’s cock. It’s different, and Niall must feel it too, the change in heat, in friction. His arsehole ripples and clutches at Nick’s cock as he starts to rock his hips more purposefully, one hand coming down to rest on Nick’s ribs, Niall’s palm warm and slightly damp just below Nick’s thudding heartbeat. Nick’s fingertips dig into Niall’s thighs as he manages not to move.

“Is it good?” Nick asks.

Niall licks his lips. “Yeah,” he replies. His voice is rough. “Jesus, yeah.” He reaches for his dick, and Nick watches him grip it tightly in a shaking hand, then pull away again. “Might be easier if you get on top though.”

“Okay.” Nick grips his thighs, rolls them over without pulling out, making Niall gasp and then laugh out loud.

“That was a good move,” Niall says, curling his hand over the sweaty nape of Nick’s neck and pulling him down into a kiss.

Nick smiles into it. “I’m very smooth.” But he’s not. He’s so hard he can barely think of anything beyond the way Niall’s body clings to his cock. He licks into Niall’s open mouth, starts to fuck him again. He can’t get in as deep this way, but he has more leverage to thrust, and Niall’s hips come up to meet him, Niall’s thighs squeezing around his hips. Niall’s dripping wet around him, a mess of lube and precome easing him open, and Nick looks down at Niall’s hard cock, twitching against his belly, practically begging for him to touch it. He reaches with one hand, running his fingers along the shaft, feeling Niall clutch tighter around him as he arches up again. Niall lets him tease like that, shuts his eyes and rubs his cheek against the pillow.

Nick fucks him for a few steady thrusts, looking down at Niall’s flushed cheeks and parted lips. Niall moves with him, pushing up into him, and Nick finally takes his cock in hand, stroking it properly as Niall gasps in relief. He’s close too, Niall’s arsehole squeezing him tight.

“Do you want me to come in you?” Nick asks with all the composure he can manage, and Niall shivers against him.

“Yeah,” he breathes, and Nick can feel him giving himself up to it, tilting his head back and shutting his eyes. Nick gives his cock one more quick tug, and he comes, arching into Nick’s hand. Nick keeps moving in him, quickly now, purposeful, palming at Niall’s hip as he finds the perfect rhythm. When he comes, it’s with a gasp of relief, Niall’s tight hole even slicker around him as he pulls out.

“Fuck,” says Niall, reaching down to touch himself, the mess of lube and come between his legs. Nick wants to touch him there too, wants to stroke the swollen rim of his hole, feel it hot and open beneath his fingertips. He reaches down to do it, his hand fitting over Niall’s as Niall tucks a fingertip inside himself. It’s almost uncomfortably intimate, touching Niall while he touches himself like this, and Nick can hardly breathe, looking at him, feeling him.

He thinks he should say something. He’s always saying something, making it easier for Niall to say something back, but there are no words. He’s never really wanted this much intimacy someone before, and definitely not anyone he was fucking. He leans down to kiss the corner of Niall’s jaw, once and then again as Niall touches himself, slowly dipping his fingers inside. There’s no part of him Nick doesn’t want.

“This is fucking gross, isn’t it?” Niall says after a little while, giving a small, nervous laugh.

Nick smiles and nuzzles his cheek. “I did warn you.”

“Good though,” Niall adds more quietly, turning towards him so their mouths meet, soft and dry.

“I liked it,” agrees Nick. “But then I like you.” He can’t imagine saying, “I love you,” even if it’s probably true and increasingly obvious. But “I like you” is harmless.

“Yeah,” says Niall. “Thanks.” He leans up to kiss Nick’s chin. “I like you too.”

“Shall I get you a wet flannel or do you want a shower?”

“Shower, if you don’t mind. In a minute.” Their fingers are still twined together, down between his legs, and Nick lets them stay like that as long as Niall likes. When Niall gets up, it’s reluctant and coltish, and Nick follows him into the bathroom to have a wee and wipe himself down at the sink. Niall’s already in the shower stall when Nick turns to go back to bed, and Nick watches the outline of him. He’s humming, barely audible over the water.

Nick doesn’t have to ask him to stay the night anymore, doesn’t have to dance around the fact that he wants hours and hours of Niall’s company. Niall stands in the bathroom doorway patting himself down with a towel, normal and at ease again, and Nick smiles across at him. 

“Are we still getting pizza?” Niall asks. “Should I get dressed?”

Nick rubs at his own bare belly thoughtfully. He forgot about tea, but he’s starting to remember. It’s after nine. “You could lounge in bed naked and I could bring the pizza to you.”

“Crumbs in bed though. And grease stains.” Niall laughs at himself. “Probably weird to worry about that when I’ve just got done washing your come out of my arse.”

“Different categories,” says Nick, as Niall fishes around on the floor for his pants, pulls them on before he goes to hang the towel in the bathroom.

Nick picks up his phone to order pizza. He’s got a good idea of Niall’s preferences. “What size should we go for?”

Niall lifts an eyebrow at him.

Nick rolls his eyes. “Like I said, different categories. Come back here.”

Niall climbs into bed, tucking his head under Nick’s chin, bony knees against Nick’s thigh. Nick curls one arm around his waist, finalizing the pizza order with the other hand. Niall watches his screen until Nick finishes and chucks the phone back on the bedside table.

“Thanks for the pizza,” Niall says, “and for not having gonorrhea.” His face in Nick’s chest hair and the soft way he says it makes it sound like a proper thank you, like Nick’s done something above and beyond for him.

He kisses the top of Niall’s head. “You have to promise not to fall asleep before it gets here. I don’t want Pizza Hut blacklisting me because I didn’t answer the door again.”

“Again?” Niall asks, but Nick just sighs at him. “Alright. Promise.” He lifts his head for a kiss, and their mouths fit together, easy and warm.


End file.
